Duo's Hallucinations
by Big Mouth Billy Bass
Summary: Duo fights a hullucination


Duo's Hallucinations  
Or   
Duo Goes Crazy And Kills Everyone  
  
  
  
  
Author Note: This story is really strange. I wrote it, during a boring Geography lecture, so it probably isn't all that funny. Anyway, this story switches between 2 POVs, Duo's and the old man's. When ever the POV switches, I'll tell you buy going Duo: or Old Man:, or in one course That guy from the Twilight Zone: ( I can't remember his name)  
  
That Guy from the Twilight Zone:  
  
"Young Duo Maxwell is at the candy store. When he goes to the candy store, he usually buys too much candy and eats it becoming extremely hyper. When eating the extreme amount of candy that Duo eats, most people go right into sugar shock, but not Duo. Instead of passing out, Duo starts to see things, strange things. Most people would call them hallucinations but to Duo, they are as real as normal people. Submitted for your approval: Duo's Hallucinations or Duo Goes Crazy and Kills Everyone."  
  
Duo:  
  
Duo walked into Joe's candy shop. He fished into his pockets and found a ten dollar bill. Duo then bought various kinds of candy, spending the whole bill. Duo finished the candy, and left the shop. As he walked outside the shop, Duo found a crisp 100-dollar bill. Duo thought about what he should do with the money. He could do the right thing...  
  
Duo went back inside the shop, and bought 100 dollars worth of candy, and ate it. All the sugar in his body started to kick in and he passed out.  
  
Duo woke up and saw a little elf.  
  
"You are weak," the elf said.  
  
"Your gonna die!" Duo yelled, " I'm going to..."  
  
Old Man:  
  
Joe, the old man who owned the candy shop watched as Duo screamed obscenities at the wall.   
  
"What is this psycho doing," Joe said to himself.  
Duo:   
  
The elf flipped Duo off, and ran into an aisle of candy bars. Duo chased him, but the elf was too fast for Duo to catch him. Duo started to throw a box of Snickers at the elf. The box hit the elf in the knees and it fell.  
  
Old Man:  
  
The old man watched as Duo, the old man would only think of him as the crazed idiot, ran into the candy bar aisle. He watched as Duo threatened an imaginary enemy with death. Then Duo began to throw boxes of candy to a spot at the end of the aisle.  
  
" Son, what are you doing?" Joe said.  
  
Duo:  
  
Duo ran up to the elf and started to punch it. He then body slammed it through a Pixie stick display. Duo got in the elf's face, and then through the elf up onto the counter. Duo then followed.  
  
Old Man:  
  
" Get off my counter," the old man said.  
  
Duo began to elbow drop the counter.   
  
"Why are you elbow dropping my counter?" Joe asked.  
  
Duo:  
  
The elf yelled, as Duo kept elbow dropping it. Finally Duo stopped and dropped kicked the elf off the counter.  
  
Now the elf was mad. It got up and kicked Duo in the shins. When Duo reached down to grab his hurt leg, the elf kicked Duo in the head. He leaped onto Duo and started to punch him in the face. Then the elf picked Duo up and threw him into a shelf. Bags of candy fell off the shelf, and hit Duo in the head. The elf got ready to throw Duo again.  
  
Old Man:  
  
Now Joe was mad. Not only was this kid trashing his store, but now he was throwing himself into the shelves and breaking them. Not only that but the candy on the floor was ruined. Joe pulled out the old shotgun that he had in the shop for emergencies.  
Duo:  
  
After the elf threw him into another shelf, Duo picked his bloody body up and walked up to the elf and put it into a headlock. He grabbed a long licorice rope and tied the elf to a gumball machine.  
  
"Ha, ha," Duo taunted, " try to get out of that one."  
  
Old Man:  
  
Joe went up to Duo and put the shotgun up against Duo's back.  
  
"Get up against the pop machine," Joe yelled.  
  
Duo:  
  
Duo heard a different version of what the old man said.  
  
"There's demons in the pop machine!" Du yelled," I'll save you.  
  
Duo grabbed the shotgun and shot the pop machine repeatedly. It exploded, throwing Coke all over the store.  
  
Old man:  
  
"Get out of my store," Joe said.  
  
Duo left the store.  
  
Duo:  
  
The sugar high was over. Duo went out to his car, and found some explosives. Heero probably left them, when he borrowed the car. Duo put the explosives around the shop, and grabbed the small metal rod that Heero used to blow stuff up and said:  
  
"Mission Accepted,"  
  
The candy store blew up, and with it went Joe, who if he was alive would be thankful he died. Now he wouldn't have to clean up this mess.  



End file.
